A vacuum cleaner works by creating an airflow that can be directed to pick up dirt and debris. The airflow is typically created by a fan unit that includes a motor and an impeller. The dirt and debris in the airflow is filtered out and trapped in a bag for disposal.
The fan unit is usually in the interior of the vacuum cleaner mechanism, and is relatively difficult to access. In the prior art, accessing the fan unit is typically difficult and time-consuming. For example, it is common to need to remove multiple fasteners and one or more panels (or other components) in order to access the fan unit. Then, removal of all or part of the fan unit in the prior art can additionally require removal of multiple fasteners and multiple parts.
Access to and disassembly of the fan unit of a vacuum cleaner can be necessary for several reasons. The fan unit can require access for cleaning or unclogging of the fan unit (or any ducting leading to the fan unit). This is necessary in vacuum cleaners where the dirt-laden airflow passes through the fan unit. In addition, the fan unit can require access for inspection, service or replacement of components.